


A Rival's Love

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Fighting, Hateful words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Shall we Date Wizardess HeartDisclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess HeartWarning: MatureGenre: Hated, fightingPairing: Caesar Raphael x Lucious DullerSummary: Lucious seeks help from Liz, but instead... she brings someone with her he least expects
Relationships: Caesar Raphael/Lucious Duller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Lucious Duller was wandering around within the labyrinth like usual, as he waited for Liz to get there since he sent her a magic note telling her to meet him at the Night Station. He knew that Liz knew where that was already, so he didn't need to tell her how to get there. Once Liz entered the labyrinth she oddly brought Caesar along, so Lucious grew mad about seeing him here. 'Of all the people she could bring with her, it had it be him!' Lucious thought in his mind.

"Why did you tell him to come?" Lucious Duller asked in an angry tone.  
"Because he's our friend." Liz Hart replied.  
"He's not my friend! Anyhow, I just wanted to talk to you alone." Lucious Duller remarked.  
"I know that." Liz Hart giggled.

Caesar just sighed as he listened to them, but he walked away so they can talk in private as he actually had no idea why he even bothered to tag along for. But he wasn't the only one here either, but Hiro just stayed by the doorway and didn't even come closer. 

"So, what is it?" Liz Hart asked him.  
"Well... I was wondering if it is wrong to think of the same gender?" Lucious Duller asked shyly.  
"I'm not really sure. But, I still support you on it." Liz Hart replied with a smile.  
"Thanks, I was wondering if I should try to date a guy." Lucious Duller said calmly.  
"Go for it." Liz Hart giggled.  
"I just don't know which one yet..." Lucious Duller said as he glanced at the ceiling.  
"There is many guys to pick. Just don't pick the one I'm after." Liz Hart said in a teasing manner.

Lucious did know that, just he wasn't sure which one he should go after at all as he started to think of them in his mind. There was Zeus... but that guy teased him about his height any chance he got, there was Hiro but that guy wasn't really his type. He also didn't like the potion freak guy either, well not in that way... as Lucious finally sighed since he couldn't think of any guy he could pick. Besides he should ask Liz which guy she was after, in case he finally came to any decision on them.

"Which guy are you interested in?" Lucious Duller asked curiously.  
"Well... um, I was hoping to ask Joel." Liz Hart smiled, though she truthfully wanted to ask someone else.  
"Oh, I don't know much about him." Lucious Duller stated, as he wondered if he should go back to the academy since he could at any time.  
"Yeah... you should hang out with us again." Liz Hart suggested.  
"Yeah, I think I should." Lucious Duller smiled.

Liz walked over to the door with Lucious, as Hiro just nodded to them three to go before him. Liz giggled as she opened the door and walked out of the labyrinth, Caesar followed after her. Lucious sighed as he walked out as well, before Hiro followed the others out as well. When they got back to the courtyard, Liz smiled as she walked by a bench. Lucious decided to check out the Night Cafe and Hiro seemed to follow after Lucious. Caesar was going to head inside the academy, but Liz stopped him as he turned to glance her way.

"What is it?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Do you like anyone yet?" Liz Hart asked him.  
"What?! No... well, not in that way yet. I think of everyone so far as my friend..." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"What do you think of me?" Liz Hart asked further.  
"Huh? I like both genders actually." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"Does that mean I got a chance with you?" Liz Hart asked hopefully.  
"... Only if you are willing to win me over." Caesar Raphael said with a slight wink.

"Stop that." Liz Hart giggled.  
"Well, like I said I think of everyone so far as my friend and that includes you too." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"Is that so?" Liz Hart asked him.  
"Yeah..." Caesar Raphael answered.  
"Well, let's go to the Night Cafe." Liz Hart said as she skipped off.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael just said.

Liz walked into the Night Cafe with Caesar, as she noticed that Hiro was fast asleep already on a couch in it and Lucious was talking with Zeus. Liz seemed to tug on Caesar's arm, which surprised the man as he wondered if Liz was serious now or not. Lucious oddly seemed to notice how close Liz seemed to be with Caesar, for some reason he felt pain and he wasn't sure why. 'Caesar is my rival he always will be, I even call him Baroque. Wait... did I just call him by his first name just now? What is going on with me?' Lucious asked himself in his mind as he walked over to a corner in the room.

"What if we played a game?" Zeus Brundle asked.  
"No thanks." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"I wasn't even asking you!" Zeus Brundle shouted.  
"Calm down, Zeus." Liz Hart told him.  
"I am calm." Zeus Brundle said to that.

Lucious sighed since Liz kept close to Caesar, but he still didn't understand why he felt pain for. It wasn't like he gained feelings for him, right? After all Caesar was his rival and only that, how could he gain feelings for that man? Lucious decided to leave the Night Cafe, but for some reason he couldn't even walk away... it was strange to him. Liz giggled over by the game board that Zeus had put out onto a table, as Lucious guessed he should play the game. With that, Lucious walked over to the game board that was out.

"Can I play?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Of course you can, anyone can play!" Zeus Brundle stated proudly.  
"I want to play too." Liz Hart replied.  
"Okay, this game board is a bit different. If you want a partner for it you have to hold their hand." Zeus Brundle announced to them.  
"Okay!" Liz Hart said excited as she tried to take Caesar's hand, but he moved his hand before she could take it.

Lucious noticed that as he grumbled to himself, though he also noticed that Liz seemed to not be able to take his hand. 'What is going on here? Why do I want to hold his hand so badly?' Lucious asked himself as he stared over at Caesar's hand. Zeus pulled over the sleeping Hiro, as he went to hold Hiro's hand though that only woke the guy! Liz seemed to giggle slightly to herself, but she wasn't paying attention to where Caesar went. Caesar oddly walked over to a table instead and stayed far away from the others, which of course wasn't like him. Lucious even knew that very well, since he had gotten to know them all once he got freed from the labyrinth.

'What the heck is wrong with him? Also why should I even care? But for some reason... I feel like talking with him, but he might like Liz. It seems like Liz isn't after Joel, she is really after him! Okay... calm down here'. Lucious told himself, but the questions in his head made him question himself more. Yeah okay, Caesar was slightly handsome to him even if that man was slender. But... those green eyes and his pink with blonde hair made Lucious wonder why he found himself staring over his rival many times. But Caesar didn't move from that table, as Lucious noticed that Zeus, Hiro and even Liz had entered the game since they were the only two still within the Night Cafe.

Lucious decided to walk over to the table finally, but oddly he found himself angry at the other man. More so than he was at Liz, but that was only because them two seemed rather close or so he thought.

"Hey, Baroque how come you're by yourself?" Lucious Duller asked him.  
"Leave me alone..." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"What is wrong with you anyhow? Do you like Liz or something?" Lucious Duller asked further.  
"I really don't want to talk right now." Caesar Raphael warned him.  
"I don't care, you two seem to be rather close!" Lucious Duller yelled as he even got closer to him.

Lucious grabbed onto Caesar's shirt collar, as he stared into his green eyes. Though oddly he wondered if he could actually hit Caesar or not, yeah often he felt like hitting him... but right now something was different. It only took a moment before Caesar freed himself from Lucious's grip, as Caesar sighed and sat down into the corner. Now... Lucious knew something was bothering the much younger man as he wondered what he should do now. 'But, didn't the guy say he didn't want to talk?' Lucious asked himself.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Lucious Duller asked him.  
"I just want to be alone, is that so wrong?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"You shouldn't want to be alone, they are your friends." Lucious Duller told him.  
"Yeah... they are." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"You know, I can't believe I got stuck with you!" Lucious Duller yelled at him, he so wanted to punch him. But yet... he couldn't bring himself to do so.  
"Look... if you want, I can go somewhere else." Caesar Raphael pointed out, since he could tell how mad Lucious looked.

Lucious finally stopped himself as he sat by his side and patted Caesar's shoulder. Oddly this made Caesar just eye Lucious as he wondered why he would do that simple task. Lucious knew that Caesar been through a lot anyhow, plus he was the one who placed the curse onto his whole family line... but that was only due to Claudia's father. Oddly Lucious always took it out on Caesar and that's how they ended up as rivals in the first place, but now Lucious questioned a lot of things. 

"You know, you're really quiet right now Baroque." Lucious Duller told him, trying to calm him down.  
"I like being quiet at times." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Wait, so you want to talk now?" Lucious Duller asked as he hoped that he would want to talk.  
"Not really..." Caesar Raphael whispered as he stood up and dusted off the back of his own pants.  
"Fine whatever, it's not like I care or anything." Lucious Duller remarked.

Caesar questioned why that seemed like an odd thing for Lucious to say, since that guy seemed to want only Liz to show in the labyrinth earlier. Lucious sighed as he just sat there by the corner for awhile, since he guessed the other man really didn't want to talk. But for some reason he wanted Caesar to open up to him at least, but why would he do so? Caesar finally left the Night Cafe so now Lucious was alone right now and only left with questions that he couldn't even answer. 'Like why did I keep staring at Caesar, or watching as he walked out? It's not like I have feelings for him, right?' Lucious asked himself. But found it hard to shake off those questions, since maybe there was more to this than he wanted to admit.

Lucious got up from the floor and walked out of the Night Cafe, he really wanted to know what was going on with his rival. Lucious headed to the courtyard for whatever reason that even was, but he noticed that Caesar was leaning against a tree and he was by himself. Lucious quietly walked over towards the area wondering what was going on, since he didn't know why the other man was acting the way he was at the time being. But once he got closer, Lucious soon froze in place since heard a familiar sound... the sound he often had done and he remembered how Zeus teased him about it. No, Caesar never actually saw Lucious cry, but he knew now that something serious was going on and no way did he want to make fun of him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucious Duller asked him.  
"I'm fine..." Caesar Raphael answered as he wiped away his tears quickly.  
"You're not fine, trust me." Lucious Duller said with sympathy in his voice.

Lucious soon went closer to him and hugged Caesar, the man seemed shocked by this act of kindness though. But soon Caesar finally hugged him back and let go right away though, which made Lucious sigh to himself. But maybe now he could work on trying to make amends here with his rival, since it wasn't okay that they were not friends yet. Actually, Lucious was still trying to figure out his own feelings and thoughts as well.

"I hope that you want to talk soon." Lucious Duller told him and patted Caesar's shoulder gently.  
"Yeah, I can later." Caesar Raphael replied as he walked away from the tree.

Lucious slightly watched him, but he allowed him to head into the academy, since he didn't want to follow after him. Well not yet after all, but now Lucious wondered how he really felt about Caesar, was he actually jealous earlier? Maybe he was, maybe he had feelings for his rival... and was jealous that Liz seemed to want him. What if he got with Caesar instead? Lucious asked himself, but wondered if that would ever happen. Caesar was someone who flirted with girls before and he even got told that countless of times, so perhaps that was what his rival was after. Lucious decided to just walk off now, he didn't want to tell anyone what he just saw either.

Once night came, Caesar headed to his own dorm room and oddly he was quiet about everything. But, it seemed that Alfonse was elsewhere anyhow, but still... if anyone noticed how quiet he even was they would have questioned him. Caesar oddly kept recalling how Lucious hugged him and even tried to talk to him when he went to sit alone in the corner of the Night Cafe, as he wondered what that was all about. Caesar actually wondered if he should try to gain friendship with Lucious tomorrow or if it was even worth trying, but he so wanted to try.


	2. As Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
>  Warning: Mature  
>  Genre: Hate/comfort  
>  Pairing: Caesar Raphael x Lucious Duller, Hiro Tachibana x Zeus Brundle  
>  Summary: Caesar decides that he wants to be friends, but what happens?

In the morning, Caesar woke up and left his dorm room and headed to the Night Cafe since he knew that was where Lucious liked to go. Caesar walked into the Night Cafe as he saw that they were all gathered around a table like usual, so he headed over there.

"Can I talk with Lucious for a moment?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"What, you can't just come over here and ask that!" Zeus Brundle yelled.  
"Stop yelling." Hiro Tachibana told him as he rubbed his forehead.  
"Why do you want to talk with me for?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Because... I need to say something." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"Okay..." Lucious Duller replied as he walked away from the group.

Caesar followed to where Lucious had went, as he sat down on a chair. Lucious sighed softly, as he wondered what this man wanted after all he didn't want to talk yesterday.

"Anyhow, can we please make amends?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"You mean become your friend?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Yeah, can you do that?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"I don't know right now, my mind is a mess." Lucious Duller told him.  
"Okay..." Caesar Raphael said as he got off the chair.

'Did I make him mad at me for asking such a thing?' Caesar asked himself, as he sighed and walked over to the group instead. Lucious oddly followed as he heard the last part of the conversation as he wondered what he messed.

"Hey guys." Lucious Duller replied.  
"At least you're cheerful today." Zeus Brundle told him.  
"I was in a bad mood yesterday is all." Lucious Duller pointed out.  
"So... can I join the game this time?" Caesar Raphael asked them.  
"Get a partner." Zeus Brundle said towards Caesar.

Of course just like yesterday, Liz tried to take Caesar's hand but he acted the same way and moved his hand away. Liz pouted a bit, as she went over to Lucious instead. Lucious noticed this but he didn't really want her as a partner, but it hurt him to see that she kept trying. Lucious oddly found himself walking over to Caesar and gently taking the other man's hand, though his rival didn't seem to even notice. They all entered the game as Lucious looked down seeing that he had kept his hand in Caesar's own, before he finally let go of it.

"Okay, we just do what we did yesterday." Zeus Brundle told them.  
"Why am I on your team again?" Hiro Tachibana asked Zeus.  
"Because I said so!" Zeus Brundle replied.  
"Right..." Hiro Tachibana said slightly.  
"What do we need to do?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Oh yeah, you two didn't join us yesterday. It's very easy, just stay with your partner if you got one. You need to roll the dice, there is only one for this game and you just go to the spot and there is a game master who will tell you what you have to do." Zeus Brundle explained.  
"I... think I got a headache." Hiro Tachibana whined lightly.

Lucious just nodded as he glanced over at Caesar slightly, he wondered why he had picked him now though since the other man seemed so out of it. Liz tried to walk over to Caesar, but there was some invisible force that prevented her from doing so. Zeus smirked as he went to stand next to Hiro, as Lucious noticed what Zeus had done. Lucious softly gulped as he went to stand next to Caesar. Caesar eyed Lucious as he went to stand by his side, as he quickly thought to himself 'why is he so close to me?'

"Zeus's team please roll the dice." Game Master announced to them all.  
"Alright!" Zeus Brundle shouted proudly as he picked up the dice.

Zeus rolled the dice as he wondered what it would land on as Hiro just rubbed his forehead again. Lucious just watched as the dice finally stopped on a number, though he didn't know what it said.

"Zeus's team rolled a six, you may move to the spot to receive your mission." Game Master told them.

Zeus smirked as he walked to the sixth spot as Hiro did the same, as Lucious noticed that was how you did the game he guessed. 

"Your mission is to collect a mermaid's tear from a mermaid. You got one minute." Game Master announced.  
"Okay, let's get started." Zeus Brundle replied.  
"Yeah, so how are you going to get a mermaid's tear?" Hiro Tachibana asked him.  
"Make her cry of course!" Zeus Brundle said proudly.  
"I was afraid you will say that." Hiro Tachibana said with a sigh.

Lucious watched as Zeus walked over towards a lake that appeared out of nowhere, as he kept slightly close to Caesar without even realizing it. Caesar sighed once he noticed how close Lucious was, but he kind of glanced at his own hands. It was like Caesar got out of his trance or something, if anyone had asked Lucious about it that was. Zeus saw the mermaid in the lake as he tried many different ways to try to make her cry. Before Hiro walked over towards the lake as he looked at the mermaid.

"The one you love, likes someone else." Hiro Tachibana said towards the mermaid.

The mermaid started to cry as Hiro got the mermaid tear and held it up. Lucious slightly glanced over at Caesar, 'what if he loves someone else? Can I handle that? Wait... why am I asking this? Do I... love him?' Lucious asked himself as he found his answer his heart sped up, so he looked away from him.

"Mission complete, you can stay on that spot. Next is Liz." Game Master replied.

Liz walked over and picked up the dice and rolled it, as she hoped to get a good number. Though Liz got mad that she didn't get Caesar as her partner in the game and she started to slightly get jealous. But not much, since she knew Lucious wasn't interested in Caesar since them both were rivals... but there was those two times that she questioned the most. 

"Liz rolled a four, you may walk to the spot to receive your mission." Game Master replied.

LIz nodded and walked up four spots as she wondered what her mission was slightly, 'please be easy, please be easy' she told herself. 

"Your mission is to find the red flower." Game Master replied.  
"Red flower?" Liz Hart asked. "Fine..."

Liz started to search the area for a red flower and she found it finally, it took awhile though but the game master didn't give her a time to do it in either. Liz smiled happily since that was very easy to do and hoped they all would be that way for her.

"Mission complete, you may stay on that spot. Lucious's team to roll." Game Master announced.

"Do you want to roll?" Lucious Duller asked towards Caesar.  
"Huh? I don't really feel like it. Wait... what?" Caesar Raphael asked and sounded confused by what was going on.  
"Nevermind, I can roll." Lucious Duller replied.

Lucious walked over to the dice and rolled it, though he guessed he would need to hold the man's hand again. 'What if he slaps me this time? Or takes my hand out of his own? Or what if I keep my hand in his?' Lucious asked himself with a gulp.

"Lucious's team rolled a three, you may walk to that spot to receive your mission." Game Master replied.

Lucious slowly glanced over at Caesar, before he walked up three spots. Caesar sighed as he soon walked up three spots as well, knowing what happened finally.

"Let's just get this over with..." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Yeah." Lucious Duller said, as he glanced at the floor.

"Your mission is to hug each other for 30 seconds... starting now. 30..." Game Master announced as it started to count down.  
"I can do this one." Lucious Duller said as he went over to Caesar and hugged him.

Caesar just sighed softly as he got hugged, as the game master kept counting down. After some time, Lucious started to really think there was no point and that Caesar will never love him back. But he kept hugging the other man.

"Time is up! Mission complete. You may stay on your spot. Next to roll is Zeus's team." Game Master replied.  
"You know, you can stop hugging me now." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"Oh, sorry..." Lucious Duller said as he let him go, giving a rather loud sigh.

Caesar noticed that as he glanced over at Lucious, as he started to think to himself 'I wonder what that was about?' Zeus walked over to the dice and rolled it as he waited to see what it will land on. Hiro hoped it could be something that Zeus could do on his own this time.

"Zeus's team rolled a three, you may move to that spot to receive your mission." Game Master replied.  
"I should have rolled this time." Hiro Tachibana said simply.  
"I like to roll! Besides, we are still winning!" Zeus Brundle said proudly.

Zeus walked up three spaces, as Hiro just sighed and did the same. Liz was staring at the ground as she wondered what to do once this game got over. Lucious started to wonder if Caesar really wanted to be his friend or not, even though he would like to be more.

"Your mission is to kill the poisonous spider!" Game Master replied.  
"Spiders are so scary... glad I didn't have to do that one." Caesar Raphael pointed out as he shuttered.  
"Oh a spider, this will be easy." Hiro Tachibana announced as he took out his sword.  
"Hiro, don't do that!" Lucious Duller yelled hoping he would stop him, though he kind of patted Caesar's shoulder.

Hiro didn't listen though as he sent the poisonous spider into another dimension, well one way to get rid of it. Okay it wasn't dead, but it wasn't on the board game anymore? Lucious sighed as he wondered what to do, he felt oddly bored.

"Mission complete. Liz's turn to roll." Game Master announced.

Liz nodded as she picked up the dice and rolled it, hoping to get an easy mission again. Caesar slightly watched her do that, as Lucious rolled his eyes since he noticed what the other had looked at.

"Liz rolled a four, you may move up to that space to receive your mission." Game Master announced.

Liz walked over to the space as she pointed towards Caesar a moment. Caesar seemed confused by her gesture, but stayed where he was at since he couldn't really go by her or anything. Lucious seemed to grumble as he lightly pushed Caesar away from himself.

"Hey... what was that for?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"You were staring at her!" Lucious Duller told him as he glanced away.  
"Well, she pointed at me. Besides... I guess you picked me as your partner for this game." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"Next time I won't pick you!" Lucious Duller said madly as he so wanted to move from the spot.  
"Your mission is to jump across the lily pads to the other side." Game Master replied.  
"What?" Liz Hart asked.  
"Just do your mission." Zeus Brundle told her.

Liz sighed as she noticed there suddenly was a pond with lily pads in it that lead to the other side, she slowly walked over to the first one. She managed to jump to the first one, as she took a breath before jumping to the second one, but when she tried to jump to the third one she lost her balance and fell into the pond. Zeus cracked up laughing, as Liz just glared his way as she got up again.

"Mission failed..." Game Master replied. "You have to go back one spot."  
"Oh... darn it." Liz Hart pouted as she moved back a space.  
"It is Lucious's team to roll." Game Master announced.

Lucious handed Caesar the dice, as the other man seemed confused by this. Caesar though rolled the dice finally, as he wondered what it would land on but he was curious on what the mission might be.

"Lucious's team rolled a six. You may move to that spot to receive your mission." Game Master pointed out.

Lucious walked up six spots, as he noticed that Caesar done the same thing at least his rival knew when to move finally he thought to himself.

"Your mission is to fight the werewolf!" Game Master announced.  
"Seriously?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Looks like it." Caesar Raphael said in a serious tone.

Lucious sighed as he got into a fighting stance, as Caesar seemed to grip onto his necklace. Lucious often wondered why Caesar done that for but never bothered to ask him about it.

"Falkus Knox" Lucious Duller shouted as he made a sickle of blue light attack the werewolf.  
"Flame!" Caesar Raphael replied, as his necklace glowed green as a flame went towards the werewolf.

Oddly both of those attacks were too much for the werewolf as it fell too the floor, Lucious gave Caesar a high-five. Caesar didn't say nothing about this, as he just gave him a high-five back as the other teams seemed to glare at them both.

"Mission complete!" Game Master announced. "You may stay on that spot."  
"Well, glad we got that done." Lucious Duller smiled.

Liz sighed to herself, as she wondered if she could still try to win Caesar's heart or not though that man seemed to ignore her for now and she didn't know why.

"Zeus's team to roll." The Game Master replied.

Zeus smirked as he took the dice and rolled it onto the board, as he wondered which number he would get now. Hiro shook his head as he wondered why he kept letting Zeus roll for.

"Zeus's team rolled a three!" Game Master announced.  
"Alright!" Zeus Brundle shouted as he moved up three spaces.

Hiro sighed as he just walked up three spaces as well, as he wondered who will win. 'Okay, Zeus was in the lead right now but that could change, right?' Hiro thought to himself. 

"Your mission is to sing a song for ten minutes."  
"Cool!" Zeus Brundle shouted.  
"Does anyone got ear plugs for me?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Do they sing that bad?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"Trust me... they do." Lucious Duller replied as he just covered his ears.

Caesar just nodded and covered his ears as well, as Hiro and Zeus started to sing. Though it didn't really help with Caesar... due to his piggy curse, so he actually still heard their horrible singing! so it really hurt his ears the most, but Caesar didn't want to tell anyone that since he disliked others worrying about him. But Lucious did wonder why Caesar's face seemed to show he was in pain, as Lucious softly sighed to himself.

"Mission complete!" Game Master seemed to shout.  
"Yes, we did it!" Zeus Brundle yelled.  
"Duh, we sing so good." Hiro Tachibana replied towards him.

Lucious rolled his eyes, as he looked over at Caesar slightly, wondering if the other man was okay or not. 

"You may stay on that space." Game Master said finally.  
"We are going to win!" Zeus Brundle shouted.  
"Liz's turn to roll." Game Master proclaimed.

Liz picked up the dice, as she rolled it onto the board as she wondered what it would land on. She even wondered if she could beat Zeus and Hiro somehow, or try to win over Caesar's heart... though she did wonder why Lucious kept focused on Caesar.

"Liz rolled a three." The Game Master replied.  
"Okay..." Liz Hart said, as she moved up three spaces.  
"Your mission is to paint a wall." The Game Master told her.  
"What?" Liz Hart asked.

Liz sighed at her mission, as she picked up a paint brush that came from thin air and some paint. Though she didn't know what to even paint at all, so Liz thought of something before painting it onto the paper. Lucious glanced at her drawing, thinking to himself 'man even I can draw better than that...' Caesar seemed to wonder why Lucious glanced over at the picture for, as he just shrugged it off.

"Mission complete. You may stay on that spot, it is now Lucious's team to roll." Game Master announced.

Lucious was oddly staring at the floor and not paying attention to what the game master just said. Caesar sighed and picked up the dice and rolled it though, as he gently tapped Lucious's shoulder. Lucious seemed to look towards him slowly, 'what, does he like me or something?' he seemed to ask himself. 

"Lucious's team rolled a five." Game Master pointed out.

Lucious walked up five spaces and Caesar did so as well. Lucious seemed to slightly smile though, since Caesar seemed to care more or maybe it was just in his head.

"Find the bunny!" The Game Master proclaimed.  
"We can do this." Lucious Duller replied with slight excitement.  
"Yeah." Caesar Raphael pointed out.

Lucious glanced around the game board as he tried to see if he could find a bunny. Caesar seemed to smile though as he even looked for the bunny as well. Zeus sighed to himself, as he wondered why they both got an easy quest. Lucious finally found the bunny, as he walked over to it as the bunny hopped a little bit.

"Mission complete, Lucious's team wins." Game Master told them.  
"Yes, we won!" Lucious Duller said happily.  
"I'm so glad this is over..." Caesar Raphael replied.

Then, they all returned to the Night Cafe, as Lucious hugged Caesar. Though this time, Caesar seemed to eye him as he wondered why he was getting hugged for. 

"You guys cheated." Zeus Brundle replied.  
"No we didn't." Lucious Duller said as he glared at Zeus.  
"Let's do it again!" Zeus Brundle shouted.  
"No way." Lucious Duller replied.

Caesar slightly squirmed now, so Lucious finally let him go as he got a bit red from that as he hoped that Caesar didn't see that. Caesar just sighed and moved to a table as he sat down onto a chair, as Lucious still wondered what was wrong with that man.

"Well, I'm tired..." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"See, I'm not the only one who gets tired!" Zeus Brundle yelled.  
"Oh shut up." Lucious Duller told him.  
"You be quiet, you shorty." Zeus Brundle got mad now, as Hiro sighed to himself.  
"Okay guys... let's just go to our dorm rooms." Hiro Tachibana suggested.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: Comfort/some romance  
> Pairing: Caesar Raphael x Lucious Duller  
> Summary: Lucious wants to learn more about what is going on with Caesar...

The next day came, as the first one that was up was Lucious since he couldn't really sleep that well. Zeus and Hiro were still asleep within their own dorm room, but it was slightly quiet in that room except the snores coming from them both. Caesar woke up a bit later, as he walked out of his own dorm room once he noticed he was alone in it again. Lucious wrote a magic letter to Caesar which said, 'Meet with me in the courtyard, I just want to see what is up with you...' then he sent it off. Caesar got the note, as he read it and just went to the courtyard after that, even though he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Okay, I'm here." Caesar Raphael remarked, as he stretched a little.  
"I'm glad you actually came." Lucious Duller smiled towards him.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Caesar Raphael said in a low voice.  
"You can sit you know." Lucious Duller replied as he patted the spot on the bench next to himself.

Caesar seemed to eye him a little bit, but instead he went to sit on the grass. Lucious softly sighed to himself, but then again he knew he had to try to win his heart first. But actually was that even possible? Lucious thought to himself.

"So, what is going on with you anyhow?" Lucious Duller asked him.  
"I'm just lonely is all... I know that doesn't make any sense, but I really am. Sure Liz tries to flirt with me, but I told her if she is serious that she should do something." Caesar Raphael explained.  
"I see. Well, I'm sure there is others who want someone as well." Lucious Duller told him.  
"I do know others probably feel the same way, I'm sorry about that." Caesar Raphael said as he looked at the grass.  
"You're fine, you know. Anyhow... can anyone try to win your heart?" Lucious Duller asked as he looked towards Caesar.  
"Yeah... anyone can try." Caesar Raphael softly whispered.

"Okay, well that's good to know." Lucious Duller smiled a little.  
"I guess so." Caesar Raphael whispered still.

Lucious was glad about that though, but he had no idea how to really go about it since after all they were rivals. Soon Lucious got off the bench and sat next to Caesar on the grass, as he placed his arm around Caesar's back. Caesar slightly glanced at him, though he didn't pull away or take Lucious's arm off at all. Lucious smiled again, as he just sat there like that as he wondered if this would get anywhere.

"But... that's not the only thing, I also been super depressed since I have been so lonely." Caesar Raphael seemed to sigh.  
"Well, I do hope that you can find love, or your heart opens to it." Lucious Duller told him in a soft tone, as he rubbed Caesar's back.  
"Yeah..." Caesar Raphael said, as he placed his head against his own knees.

Lucious watched him a moment, but knew that Caesar wasn't playing around, this man was greatly hurting here. Though, Lucious's heart hurt by seeing him so sad, he used to tease Caesar so much... and now he regretted ever doing so. How could he have teased him like that? What the heck was he thinking? Caesar... is actually very cute and a very sensitive man, that man wasn't afraid to show his emotions either. 

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here okay?" Lucious Duller told him as he tried to comfort him.  
"Thanks..." Caesar Raphael whispered, as he glanced up the sky.  
"What would you wish for?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"What? Probably to get rid of my curses... and to find someone who will want to keep me." Caesar Raphael answered.

Lucious kept rubbing Caesar's back, as he felt sorry for the man though he could solve his 'curses' problem easily... he actually knew how to remove them. But, right now he didn't even know if Caesar liked him, truthfully he didn't know if that man had feelings for anyone yet. So... he decided to do a challenge, to see who Caesar liked so far, if anyone.

"So what do you think of Liz?" Lucious Duller seemed to ask.  
"I guess she's okay... I mean I don't know why she's flirting with me. She hasn't even tried to get to know me more or try to win my heart." Caesar Raphael proclaimed, as he sighed and got off the grass.  
"What if she tries then?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"I won't know, I guess I will give it a try." Caesar Raphael replied, as he stretched out his arms.

Lucious looked to him with a puzzled look, as he grumbled and got to his own feet. Actually he didn't want to admit it, but... he didn't want Caesar to give Liz a try, so Lucious really hoped that Liz wouldn't even dare do so. He wondered why he felt this way for, but he was mad right now, so he walked away since he didn't want to harm Caesar! Caesar actually watched as Lucious seemed to walk away, as he shrugged to himself. Liz soon walked into the courtyard, as she spotted Caesar and went to walk over to him.

"Hey, Caesar!" Liz Hart smiled.  
"Hi..." Caesar Raphael replied, as he stood there a moment.  
"So, what do I need to do?" Liz Hart asked him.  
"Wait... shouldn't you decide that?" Caesar Raphael asked confused.  
"Okay, let's go to my favortie spot then!" Liz Hart said excited as she tugged on Caesar's arm.

Caesar sighed, as he just gave in and followed Liz once she walked and let go of his arm. Liz smiled the whole way, until they got to the roof top. Caesar didn't know what was so 'special' about this place, heck he actually liked the lake for some reason... maybe the water calmed him? Okay, the fountain had water in it as well, but for some reason he didn't care about this spot much. 

"I can make some cookies for tomorrow and we can come back here." Liz Hart told him.  
"I guess that means you are serious?" Caesar Raphael asked her and glanced into her pink eyes.  
"Of course I am, don't be so stupid!" Liz Hart shouted slightly.  
"Hey... I'm not stupid." Caesar Raphael resented that, as he even turned away from her.  
"I was joking." Liz Hart said towards him.  
"Right..." Caesar Raphael said in a grumpy tone this time.

"You'll get over it, so cookies it is." Liz Hart said with a smile.

Caesar wondered how she could be so dense, he didn't agree to anything, yet she still wanted to make cookies? Liz smiled happily as she looked at her watch and skipped away from the area, since she was so happy. Caesar sighed, as he left the area a little bit later than she had... but for some reason he felt like there was a dark cloud following him. Not like there was one, but that's how depressed he was right now, as Caesar walked away from the roof top. Caesar soon walked to the lake and laid down by it, since it was night time at the moment and he was tired, he easily fell to sleep as well. Lucious couldn't sleep though this night for some reason, as he left his dorm room and walked towards the lake.

Lucious went wide eyed as he saw the sight before himself, yeah the lake was calm and gentle like it usually was... but that wasn't the thing that bothered him the most. Lucious couldn't believe it at first, as he eyed the other man who was sound asleep by the lake itself. 'Isn't it cold out here?' Lucious asked himself, as he kept looking over at Caesar. Finally Lucious walked closer to the other man, as he tried hard not to wake him up as he actually picked up Caesar. 'Dude, this guy is super light!' Lucious told himself, as he carefully carried the other man and decided to just bring him to his dorm room.

Lucious kept walking with Caesar in his arms, as he even heard the other man snoring and found it to be oddly 'cute'. Lucious smiled to himself as he continued to walk as he finally got back to his own dorm room and placed Caesar down onto the bed within it.

"You should sleep here." Lucious Duller whispered gently, trying not to wake him.

The only thing that happened was Caesar just rolled over on the bed and kept snoring. Lucious softly giggled as he soon yawned and closed the dorm room door quietly as he walked to a spot on the floor and laid down. Once Lucious got comfortable on the ground, he closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep.


	4. Contest: Who do you pick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Lucious x Caesar  
> Summary: Lucious challenges Caesar to pick who he wants to be with

Lucious was the first one to wake oddly at that, as he glanced over at the sleeping Caesar that was still on his bed. Lucious yawned as he rubbed over his eyes slightly, before he got off the floor and sneaked out of his own dorm room. Lucious decided to use a kitchen within another dorm room of the Night Class dorm rooms, since he so didn't want to wake up Caesar at all, that man seemed so peaceful. Lucious went to knock on Zeus and Hiro's dorm room door, as he heard a yawn from behind the door as he giggled.

"What is it?" Hiro Tachibana asked as he opened the door.  
"Can I borrow your kitchen?" Lucious Duller asked him.  
"I guess." Hiro Tachibana answered giving another yawn.  
"Okay, I'll do that." Lucious Duller smiled as he walked into the dorm room.

Hiro closed the dorm room door, as he just went back to his bed and flopped onto it. Lucious shook his head as he went into the kitchen as he started to look in the cabinets wondering what he should make. Lucious soon took down ingredients with mixing spoons, mixing cups and a bowls to make chocolate chip muffins, since that sounded good to him. Though he hoped that Caesar will like them, since actually Lucious barely cooked anything at all. Lucious smiled as he put the oven up to 400 degrees F, then he put some grease onto the bottoms of 12 muffin cups.

Lucious then moved over to the bowl as he placed two cups of flour into it, added 1/2 cups of sugar also added 3 tablespoons of baking powder as well as the 3/4 cups of mini chocolate chips and 1/2 tablespoon salt into it, as he started to mix it with a wooden spoon. As he kept mixing it like that, as he walked over to the small bowl as he put 3/4 cups of milk into it, as well as 1/3 vegetable oil, as he cracked the egg on the side of the bowl and only put the inside of it into the bowl. Throwing away the egg shells into the trash can, then he added the 3 tablespoons white sugar and 2 tablespoons brown sugar into the small bowl as he mixed that as well very good too.

Lucious then placed the ingredients that were inside the small bowl into the other bowl and stirred them together, since that's what it said he needed to do for it. Lucious soon moved the batter over to the cupcake tray, as he put a spoon into the batter and placed it into each of the small cupcake holders so they can cook like that. Then he placed the cupcake tray into the over, as he put the bowls into the sink and placed water into them. He could have licked it he guessed, but he didn't want to do that, since he just wondered how they will taste once they get done. Lucious set the timer to 25 minutes, since that's how long they needed to cook.

Once they were done, Lucious took some gloves and placed them on and took out the cupcake tray, as he smiled. They did smell good too and he placed a toothpick into one making sure they were done, which they were. So he decided to test one, Lucious took one of the cupcakes out of the tray and bit into it. It tasted really good to him at least, as he smiled again and took a bag to put the eleven left into it. Lucious finished the cupcake, as he got a bit thirsty as he went over to the fridge and took out a can of soda for himself, but decided to take another one as well for Caesar.

Lucious finally left the kitchen and Zeus and Hiro's dorm room with the bag in his hand, he was so happy right now. Lucious soon went to the Night Cafe as he noticed that there was some people inside the room as he just walked over towards Caesar. But, as Lucious got closer he stopped in his tracks since he noticed that Liz had gave him some cookies. Lucious noticed that other feeling came over himself again as he got mad once more, this time he got so mad... that he actually threw the bag of cupcakes onto the table before Caesar.

"I made those for you, but I'm sure you won't eat them!" Lucious Duller yelled.

Liz stood there in shock, since she never seen Lucious that mad. Caesar kind of looked towards the bag of cupcakes as he eyed the cookies that Liz had giving him as well, so far he hadn't decided to eat the cookies... so he didn't understand.

"Why are so mad for?" Liz Hart asked towards Lucious.  
"I don't want to talk with you." Lucious Duller said to her.  
"So... what is up with the cupcakes?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Okay hear me out here Baroque... I challenge to pick who you want to be with... either Liz or myself." Lucious Duller pointed at Caesar with a finger.

Caesar softly gulped, as he glanced down at the table slightly as he wondered what to say. Liz smiled as she put her hand against Caesar's own hand, but he moved his hand from under hers.

"Fine... I can tell whenever I am ready." Caesar Raphael remarked, as he got off the chair and walked out of the Night Cafe.  
"But, you left the cookies." Liz Hart mumbled.

Lucious sighed since he didn't want to cause him to leave, but he guessed that was an okay answer. Lucious picked up the bag of cupcakes as he placed them into his pocket, as he felt horrible for what he had done. Liz glared at Lucious, as he looked towards her knowing very well that she was mad at him.

"Do you even have feelings for him?" Lucious Duller asked Liz.  
"I'm not telling you." Liz Hart answered.

Though for some reason, Lucious didn't like the way she was acting at all... plus, he really did wonder if she did love Caesar. Sure that guy was handsome, cute and funny as well... but he also had that spark to him that Lucious really loved. So far though, Lucious couldn't tell what Liz's motive was here. 'I mean she could love him...' Lucious told himself, but something bothered him by how she kept acting. So... he decided to ask Zeus and Hiro about it, maybe them three can come up with a plan to make Liz say how she really feels.

Lucious waited for Zeus and Hiro to show in the Night Cafe, which they did finally once the sun started to set.

"Okay you two, I want us three to work on a plan." Lucious Duller told the other two.  
"What's the plan?" Zeus Brundle asked him.  
"I'm hoping to find what Liz's real feelings are... she's been acting odd." Lucious Duller whispered to them.  
"Oh!" Zeus Brundle shouted.

Zeus smirked as he walked out of the Night Cafe after that, as Hiro shook his head and followed after him. Lucious wondered if them two would find anything out or not, especially Zeus since that guy was an idiot after all.

~Caesar's perspective

Caesar sat onto the grass within the courtyard, as he started to think of all that's been going on lately. 'First he held my hand for a bit in the game, he also hugged me before. Then now... he makes me some cupcakes? I don't know which one to pick, but... I got a feeling that Liz is trying to use me somehow. I wonder what my heart will say? It has been quiet lately... it doesn't do anything with either of them. Besides... isn't he my rival? I thought... he didn't want to be friends?' Caesar told himself, as he sighed. 'Actually... didn't he say he wanted to be more than friends?' Caesar asked himself in his mind.

"I should head to my dorm room, after all it's late..." Caesar Raphael told himself, as he got off the grass and dusted the back of his pants off.

Caesar soon walked away from the courtyard and walked past the botanical garden and over to the dormitory buildings, as he of course went into the main male dormitory building. Though Caesar softly sighed and wondered what the next day will hold for him. Caesar then walked up the hallway and opened the small door that led to the hallway with the dorm rooms, as he walked over to his own dorm room. Then he opened the door and walked into his dorm room, as he just went to lay onto his own bed.


	5. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Lucious x Caesar  
> Summary: Lucious gets revenge on Liz

Within the morning, the sky looked still dark outside as Caesar wondered why it was as he glanced out the window by Alfonse's bed. Okay... Caesar barely walked over to that side of the dorm room, but he sometimes had, as he slowly walked away from the window and went over to the door. Caesar opened the door and walked out of the dorm room as he decided to go to the lake this day. Caesar left the main male's dormitory building as he walked over to the lake, though he kept glancing over the cloudy sky. Once Caesar reached the lake, he was only paying attention to the cloudy sky. As Caesar sat down by the lake, as he wondered why it was cloudy within Gedonelune since it normally was sunny all the time.

"Why are you here for?" Lucious Duller asked him.  
"Just a bit depressed." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"Did you eat yet?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"No, but I'm not really hungry..." Caesar Raphael pointed out.  
"I think you should eat." Lucious Duller told him.

Caesar gave a nod slowly, as Lucious giggled and took out the bag of cupcakes and handed them to the other man. Caesar blinked but accepted the bag, as he took out one of the cupcakes and bit into it.

"Like it?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Yeah... thanks." Caesar Raphael said with a slight smile.

Lucious smiled, but he did know that Caesar needed other food besides just snacks. Caesar finished the cupcake, as he stood up and looked over at the bag a bit.

"So... why did you make me them?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"No reason." Lucious Duller answered.  
"Right..." Caesar Raphael said as he rolled his eyes.  
"We can go to the town to eat." Lucious Duller suggested.  
"Do you mean like a date?" Caesar Raphael asked.  


Lucious did want to admit it would be like a date, but he just glanced away to blush. Caesar softly sighed once Lucious got quiet, after all he liked people talking... and silence made it worse usually for him. Lucious got up as well and hoped that Caesar would take the bag of cupcakes, since he did make them for that man after all. Lucious was the first one to walk away from the lake, though he did notice that Caesar picked up the bag of cupcakes so he got happy seeing that. As they kept walking, Lucious got a bit closer to Caesar as he even looked down to the other man's hands.

"If only I knew your pain..." Lucious Duller whispered.  
"You don't want to know, trust me." Caesar Raphael stated.  
"Well, if we become more I would like you to be open." Lucious Duller told him.

They kept walking, as Lucious went over towards a restaurant that opened in the town, Caesar was slightly confused but followed him into it. Lucious smiled and walked over to a table to sit down at a booth. Caesar just scratched his head and went to sit on other side which was on a chair though. The waiter came over to them and handed them both menus, though he eyed them both. 

"So what are you going to order?" Lucious Duller asked him.  
"I will just buy something that is cheap..." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"What? I'm the one paying." Lucious Duller told him.  
"You will?" Caesar Raphael asked confused.  
"Yeah, so just pick something you like on the menu." Lucious Duller said with a smile.

Caesar glanced over the menu, as he looked to all the food it had listed on it, that was a lot of food he thought to himself. But they did serve juice, tea or water here too, so he wondered what to drink here. Lucious smiled, as he wondered what to pick for food as he glanced at Caesar as he watched the man look through the menu list.

"I know what I want." Lucious Duller pointed out.  
"I think I know what I should get now." Caesar Raphael said as he nodded.  
"You can get more than one thing too." Lucious Duller told him.  
"Well... I am thinking of getting two things, so..." Caesar Raphael whispered, as he glanced around the area.

Lucious decided to get up from the booth to get a waiter, as he told him they were ready to order. The waiter just nodded slowly and seemed to grumble before he walked over to the table with Lucious. 

"What would you two like?" The waiter asked them.  
"I will like teriyaki beef, teriyaki chicken with chow mein and a glass of sweet tea." Lucious Duller seemed to list the things he wanted.  
"I want chow mein with teriyaki chicken and a glass of tea." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"Very well, I will return with your orders shortly." The waiter wrote them down and walked away from the table.

Lucious smiled as he glanced over at Caesar a moment, wondering if that man really would like Chinese anyhow but that's what this restaurant was.

"Would you even eat that stuff?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Yeah, no worries." Caesar Raphael smiled a bit.

The waiter returned after two minutes or so with their orders and he handed them to the two men. Lucious smiled as he took his own as he seemed to wonder if they should eat in silence or not, but that was a good way to eat. Caesar took his own from the waiter as well, as he placed the fork by his own food.

"Thank you, sir." Caesar Raphael told the waiter.  
"Yeah, thank you." Lucious Duller said as well.

The waiter just nodded as he walked away from them both to go to another table. Lucious picked up the fork and started to eat the food, as he kept a glance on Caesar as well, it was almost like he was trying to make sure no harm would come to him. Caesar didn't notice anything, since he was busy eating his own food with the fork. Lucious kept looking around the area with wry looks and even seemed very cautious over the surroundings. They just both ate in silence, as Lucious kept his eyes on the younger man... well Lucious was much older than Caesar anyhow, but he still had feelings for him. Though he did wonder if Caesar would give his heart away to him or not... besides, there was Liz too. Lucious sighed as he thought of that, he didn't want the other man to want to be with Liz at all.

After awhile they got done eating and drinking, as Lucious paid for the bill like he said he would. Caesar felt slightly bad though about that, though he was glad that he liked the food a lot since he actually ate it all.

"So, where should we go now?" Lucious asked.  
"Up to you." Caesar Raphael answered.

Lucious smiled as they both got up and left the restaurant and started to walk again. Lucious stopped by the fountain within the town, as he wondered if he should buy train tickets for the next time... if there will be a next time that is. Caesar watched him a little bit, as he glanced at the sky a moment. Lucious soon walked over to the ticket booth for the train, as he looked at what days it had listed for them. Though he didn't see any that he would care about at all, then he noticed that it said there will be a special train ride within two weeks... he could wait for that one, right? 

"Okay, we should head back to the academy." Lucious Duller told him.  
"Alright." Caesar Raphael nodded.  
"Let's go." Lucious Duller smiled towards him.

They soon walked away from the town and started to head back to the academy, Lucious kept thinking to himself on what would happen. Caesar put his hands into his pockets as he kept walking and followed after Lucious. Once they got back to the academy, Lucious decided to go towards the Night Cafe and Caesar went towards the courtyard. Liz noticed that Caesar came into the courtyard, since that was where she was.

"Hey, Caesar!" Liz Hart shouted.  
"Yeah... hi." Caesar Raphael said lowly.  
"What's your problem?" Liz Hart asked him.  
"Nothing... anyhow, I think something is going on." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"I noticed that you been spending more time with Lucious." Liz Hart pointed out.  
"Yeah, well... he's the one who wanted me to tag along." Caesar Raphael gave a shrug.

Liz got mad though about what he had said, as she got closer to him. Caesar eyed her as he toyed with his necklace a little bit, as he wondered what she might do. Liz then slapped Caesar's cheek, as she glared at him.

"YOU JERK!" Liz Hart yelled as she walked away.

Caesar rubbed his cheek as he looked towards her confused as she seemed to walk fast away. Even though that seemed super weird to him here, he soon walked off towards the Night Cafe. When Caesar entered the Night Cafe, he noticed that Lucious was talking with Zeus... as Caesar got slightly mad for some reason. Though, Caesar knew not to make Lucious mad anyhow as he walked silently over to them both. 

"What is going on?" Caesar Raphael asked them both.  
"I was just talking to him." Lucious Duller answered.  
"Now where did I put my pen?" Zeus Brundle asked.  
"Dude it's on the floor by your boot." Lucious Duller giggled.  
"Oh." Zeus Brundle replied as he picked up the pen.

Lucious sighed as he soon watched as Zeus walked out of the Night Cafe. Caesar decided to sit down on a chair at a table, so Lucious sat down at that same table. 

"So..." Caesar Raphael started.  
"What?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"I wanted to say thank you for buying me the food and tea for today." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"You're welcome." Lucious Duller smiled.

Lucious did wonder what he wanted though, but he soon noticed that Caesar seemed rather quiet. Lucious kept glancing over the other man's face, trying to think of what kind of mood he was in. Caesar finally sighed since he noticed that Lucious kept staring at him over here.

"Before I came here though... Liz slapped me, I don't even know why. I haven't picked anyone yet." Caesar Raphael said as he mumbled.  
"I see... well, she really shouldn't slap you." Lucious Duller told him.  
"Don't worry about it." Caesar Raphael whispered silently.

Lucious didn't push it away though, as he even got off the chair and went over to Caesar's side. Caesar seemed to watch Lucious closely, since he wasn't sure what that other man might do. Lucious gave a low sigh, before he gently stroked over Caesar's cheek. Caesar slightly gulped as he stared at the table, hoping it wasn't obvious that his feelings were starting to get the best of him.

"I won't let her get away with slapping you though." Lucious Duller remarked.  
"What will you do?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"Nothing too bad, don't worry." Lucious Duller said with a smirk giving.

If anything, a smirk meant that Lucious was very bad... if anyone asked Caesar that was, since that's what it normally meant. Caesar eyed him a moment as he even watched Lucious walk out of the Night Cafe. Caesar just sat there, since he didn't want to know what will happen at all. Lucious was smart and decided to write a magic note to Liz to know where she was, once she replied to where he decided to go to that location.

"Why did you want to talk with me for?" Liz Hart asked.  
"It's because you did something that you shouldn't have done." Lucious Duller stated.  
"Okay and what is that?" Liz Hart asked confused.  
"You know what." Lucious Duller told her.

Lucious seemed to smirk though, as he glanced towards his pendant as Liz watched him slowly. Then... Lucious started to chant something in another language that she never heard before, as she wondered what the heck was going on. Liz's body glew a light pink color as she sighed now, since she changed in an instant and knew what happened. Lucious glanced over her, as he smirked once more.

'It will just last for this day though, so you are lucky. But it is just afternoon right now." Lucious Duller said towards her, before he walked off.


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Lucious x Caesar  
> Summary: Lucious does something special for Caesar

The next day came, as Liz was glad that she was no longer a moth... since she felt so odd being one the other day. Lucious was sitting at the lake this day oddly at that, but that wasn't the only thing that was odd. Caesar decided to make his famous beef stew this day, since he wanted to still thank Lucious for the other day. Caesar walked over to the lake with two bowls of the beef stew in his hands, as he gave a soft yawn.

"Tired still or something?" Lucious Duller asked him.  
"Yeah, I didn't sleep that well. But, I made us some beef stew." Caesar Raphael replied with a smile.  
"Oh, thanks." Lucious Duller told him as he took one of the bowls.

Caesar soon sat down next to Lucious as he started to eat the beef stew, Lucious smiled and almost took Caesar's other hand. Caesar just kept eating, as he looked over the lake water slightly. Lucious decided to keep eating as well, as he smiled and scooted a bit closer to the other man by his side.

"Do you actually like it?" Caesar Raphael soon asked.  
"Yeah, I ate it last time." Lucious Duller stated.

Caesar glanced over at Lucious a bit once he said that, though the other man did seem to eat the beef stew so it could be true. Lucious smiled once he got done eating it as he looked up towards the clouds.

"You know, it's been cloudy lately..." Lucious Duller remarked.  
"I noticed that as well." Caesar Raphael replied, as he glanced at the clouds too.

Lucious soon stood up, as he took Caesar's hand gently and helped him stand up. Caesar though seemed confused by this gesture, but he didn't seem to pull away at all or squirm. Lucious smiled slightly, as he glanced towards him.

"I'm going to do something, okay?" Lucious Duller asked him.

Caesar did seem a bit nervous as he gulped and tended to clutch his necklace. Lucious sighed softly, but he didn't say what he was going to do at all, he just wanted to do this. Lucious slowly let go of Caesar's hand, as he started to chant a spell. Caesar seemed to get more cautious here as he even got into a stance, as Lucious shook his head and kept chanting the spell. Soon after awhile... Caesar's body felt odd as he fell to the ground. Lucious watched him a moment, but did know the spell did work, just he was worried that the other man did fall. Caesar slightly coughed and stood up though, as he eyed Lucious.

"Why did you do that?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I wanted to do that... I hope you're not mad at me." Lucious Duller glanced away.  
"I'm not mad, I'm just surprised that you would get rid of my curses..." Caesar Raphael whispered under his breath.  
"Because I know it was wrong of me to blame you. It was your ancestors that did that to me, not you..." Lucious Duller told him.

Caesar just smiled and gave Lucious a hug, as Lucious got a bit confused by that but only hugged him back.

"Well, thank you." Caesar Raphael smiled and let go of him.

Lucious smiled as he watched Caesar pick up the dirty dishes, as he wondered if he should help him or not. Caesar didn't seem to mind though, as he slowly started to walk away from the lake. Lucious followed him as he hoped that their relationship can lead to something more, since he still didn't know if he was winning Caesar's heart or not. They both walked further away from the lake, as Lucious thought to himself. They finally walked back towards the dormitory's, as Caesar went to the day class one of course and went into it. Lucious decided to wait for him outside of it, as he slightly looked around.

Caesar cleaned the dishes once he got into the kitchen, then dried them off and put them away where they belonged after this. Caesar smiled as he walked out of the kitchen, then left the male dormitory, though he soon stopped once he got outside of it since he saw Lucious waiting there.

"Why are you here?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"Just waiting on you." Lucious Duller answered.  
"Okay, well I still feel tired... but, I don't know if I want to sleep by myself." Caesar Raphael replied with his head down.  
"You can always come into my dorm room." Lucious Duller suggested.  
"Um... but don't you just have one bed?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"Yeah, but it's big enough." Lucious Duller smiled.

Caesar did want to say he didn't want to do that, but he just shrugged as he yawned. Lucious smiled as he walked away from that area and started to walk across from there, since the Night Class dormitories were across from the Day Class one's. Once they both went inside of it, Lucious noticed that Caesar kept looking at the chandeliers on the ceiling within the hallway. Lucious walked over to his own dorm room and unlocked the door and went into his room. Caesar slightly got nervous, before he opened the door and followed him inside the room as he looked around.

"We can cuddle if you want." Lucious Duller told him.  
"Cuddle?" Caesar Raphael asked with a gulp.  
"I said if you want, you don't have to or something." Lucious Duller replied.

Caesar just glanced over the big bedroom, as he closed the door behind himself. Lucious smiled again, as he walked over to the bed and sat onto it. Caesar was still nervous though, as he just sat on the floor instead and took off his boots and socks. Then Caesar laid down onto the floor, as he gave another yawn and tried to sleep.

"You really shouldn't sleep on the floor." Lucious Duller said with a worried look.  
"I'm used to doing so." Caesar Raphael gave a shrug.

Lucious sighed but decided to leave him alone, just that... he really didn't like that Caesar was going to sleep on the floor. So, Lucious got off his bed and opened up his cabinet and took out a blanket from it and placed it over Caesar. Caesar glanced over the blanket, though he was glad that it was warm as he smiled before he fell asleep.


	7. A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Lucious x Caesar  
> Summary: Lucious takes Caesar somewhere to dance alone with him

Lucious was the first to wake up the next morning, as he glanced over Caesar whom was still fast asleep on the ground. Lucious sighed, as he got off his own bed and went to sit besides Caesar on the floor. Lucious wondered if Caesar was having a dream or not, since he was still sleeping after all, so that could be it.

~Caesar's dream

Within Caesar's dream, he was in a strange bedroom that he never seen before and there was just darkness everywhere he looked. He left the bedroom and went into the hallway, but there was just darkness waiting for him. There seemed to be no escape of this darkness... as oddly his breathing increased in reality. But he didn't wake yet, as he kept walking and went down the dark hallway... but he could have sworn someone was saying his name... that's when someone finally woke him up.

~back to reality...

"I'm so glad I finally woke you up." Lucious Duller told him.  
"How long was I sleeping for?" Caesar Raphael asked, trying to calm himself down.  
"Only an hour or so. But you seemed to start sweating, so I got worried." Lucious Duller explained.  
"You were worried about me?" Caesar Raphael asked in shock.  
"Of course I was, I worry too you know." Lucious Duller replied as he blushed a bit.

Caesar noticed the blush, as he stared at Lucious's face a moment wondering why he was blushing for.

"You're too close!" Lucious Duller said, as he scooted away.

Caesar gave a gentle giggle, which only caused Lucious to stand up and move towards the door. Lucious opened his dorm room door and walked out of it, as Caesar sighed and got off the floor. Once outside of it, Lucious started to play with his own hands as Caesar glanced at him.

"Why so nervous?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Because... I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere with me." Lucious Duller pointed out.  
"Oh yeah, where at?" Caesar Raphael questioned.  
"The labyrinth..." Lucious Duller trailed off. "Because um... there is one place, I want you to see."

Caesar gave a nod slowly as Lucious kept walking as he made sure the other man followed after him. Lucious smiled and was glad though that Caesar seemed happy today as well, as he hoped he would stay that way. Caesar actually wondered where this place was though, yeah he seen many areas within the labyrinth before, but it could be somewhere new. Lucious kept walking as they reached the Night Class, as he entered it. They then both headed towards the graveyard, since that is how to enter the labyrinth after all.

Caesar was still anxious walking through here, but he tried to remain calm since he didn't want to cause Lucious to worry again. Lucious kept on walking as he reached the block, as he moved it out of the way so they could walk into the labyrinth. Caesar just followed him and he was actually glad that the new Headmaster added a staircase here to go into the labyrinth like this. Lucious was the first one to walk down the staircase as he kept walking until he reached the bottom and kept walking so he won't be in Caesar's way.

Caesar finally went down the staircase as he even used the rail to go down it, before reaching the bottom as well. Lucious smiled as he kept walking, before he went over to the Night train and waited for Caesar. Once they got onto the Night train, Lucious decided to pour them both some tea since the train had that. Caesar smiled as he took a cup after Lucious got done doing that as he started to drink the tea.

"Is the tea okay?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Yeah, it's good." Caesar Raphael said softly.  
"I'm glad." Lucious Duller replied with a smile.  
"Did you bring any snacks?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"Well, where we are going has some." Lucious Duller remarked.  


Caesar smiled as he nodded slowly, as he kept drinking the tea and Lucious finally started to drink his own tea. Lucious soon sat down onto the seat as he looked out the window, as Caesar slightly watched him.

"You can sit down, it will take awhile for the train to get there." Lucious Duller pointed out.  
"Okay." Caesar Raphael whispered as he sat down onto a different seat.  


Lucious sighed as he kept glancing out the window as he wondered if this was even a wise idea, plus he wasn't sure if Caesar would like the place once they reached it. Caesar finished his tea, as he placed it down onto the table top. Lucious smiled as the train kept moving along the tracks, he got to see many things from the window but his main focus was on the other man. Soon the train reached their destination as Lucious and Caesar got off the train, since it stopped at that station. Lucious smiled as he started to walk towards the bright blue area before themselves, as Caesar wondered where they were.

Once they reached the blue area, Caesar noticed that there was five stairs that lead to the middle of the area. Lucious walked towards the music box in the far corner of the room, as he started it up as it started to play soft music from it. Caesar seemed more calm from the music once it had reached him, as he slowly walked towards the center of the large room. Lucious walked over towards him, as he smiled.

"Care to dance?" Lucious Duller asked.  
"Yeah, I guess we can." Caesar Raphael replied.

Lucious smiled as he started to dance with Caesar. The music was a lot calmer than usual and they were dancing so close to each other. But as the music ended, they both looked towards each other. Their bodies were so close to each other as Lucious kissed Caesar's lips softly. They both stared into each other's eyes and they could feel each other's heartbeats. 

"You kissed me!" Caesar Raphael said in surprise.  
"Yeah, I did." Lucious Duller smiled and stayed close to him.  
"Why did you though?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"Because I love you." Lucious Duller said softly.  
"You do?" Caesar Raphael asked in shock.  
"But I only love you." Lucious Duller admitted.

Caesar oddly blushed from this, as they were still close to one another even though the music stopped long ago. Lucious just gently held Caesar within his arms and didn't want to let him go just yet. Besides this room was very beautiful, it even had some white flower petals that seemed to fall to the ground from thin air. Caesar just felt calm and he could tell that Lucious did really love him like he had said.

"I love you too." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"I'm so happy to hear that." Lucious Duller stated as he kissed Caesar's lips once more.

(I made up this blue room on my own.


	8. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart  
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Caesar/Lucious  
> Summary: How it ends

Many months passed... Lucious was so happy that they became closer as time went on, Caesar smiled more and shared his feelings more openly as well. This was a very good day, that's all Lucious knew as he walked besides Caesar. Caesar smiled and even held hands with Lucious as they both went into the Night Cafe together.

"Where did you two even go?" Liz Hart asked.  
"None of your business." Lucious Duller pointed out.  
"He's right you know." Caesar Raphael smiled and gave a small laugh.  
"Are you two dating?" Zeus Brundle asked with a shock.  
"I won't tell you!" Lucious Duller yelled.  


Caesar softly squeezed Lucious's hand, as the other man calmed down very fast once he did so. Lucious smiled as he walked away from the group, since he did just want to be alone with his new found love. Caesar looked at the others, as he simply just followed after his boyfriend. Zeus eyed them both a moment as he seemed to prod Hiro.

"Hiro, I think they are dating." Zeus Brundle announced.  
"You don't say..." Hiro Tachibana replied with a bit of sarcasm.  
"Well, shouldn't we do something about it?" Zeus Brundle asked.  
"No, they seem happy let's not ruin it." Hiro Tachibana replied.  


Lucious gave a sigh, as he went to an empty table to sit down at it. Caesar followed him still and sat down beside him, as he noticed that Lucious didn't seem to want to be in here anymore.

"Let's go somewhere to be alone." Lucious Duller suggested.  
"Sure, but which place?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"I was thinking of going to the lake." Lucious Duller said softly.

Caesar nodded as he got off the chair, as he waited for Lucious to go first. Lucious smiled as he walked out of the Night Cafe with his boyfriend, as Caesar smiled even more so. As they walked though, Lucious wondered if they would stay together or not. But, Lucious did notice that he always made Caesar smile and very happy, so he knew somewhere that they will remain together. Once they got to the lake, they both sat down next to each other as Lucious seemed to wrap his arm around Caesar's waist.

"This is better, now I can be alone with you." Lucious Duller whispered into Caesar's ear.  
"I like this more." Caesar Raphael smiled as he placed his head gently onto Lucious's shoulder.

Lucious smiled as he kept holding him closely to himself, as he glanced over the starry sky since it was night time. Caesar seemed to glance up at the sky as well, as the both saw a shooting star within the night sky. It was a very precious night, just like how their love now was even and there might be more that they could do.

"Did you wish for anything?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"No, since I already have everything that I wanted." Lucious Duller stated.

Caesar smiled, as they leaned close to one another and kissed each other's lips within the night. It might have been their little secret away from everyone, but they always spent most times alone with each other. They just sat close to one another, sharing more kisses with one another within the night and the night sky that they both got to see with each other. Lucious stroked Caesar's cheek softly, as they even both blushed here. It was the best night they had with one another in a long time, even if... they were not actually a couple yet, but this was a good start in their love.

~ The end


End file.
